


We Are One Mess

by TinyPlanetExplorer



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure LeFou, M/M, Stafou, Stanley and LeFou are cuties, Stanley has insecurities of his own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPlanetExplorer/pseuds/TinyPlanetExplorer
Summary: After spending an eternity with men like Gaston, LeFou has plenty of self-doubt. Stanley helps him through them all, but who will accept Stanley for doing what makes him feel good?





	

**Author's Note:**

> First story on here! *Hides in a closet*  
> Comment? ^_^ 
> 
> LeFou and Stanley are absolute cuties. X

Things are going well for LeFou. 

Belle and Maurice appear to have forgiven him and everyone in the village is making sure he knows he isn’t blamed for a thing. LeFou notices there is a lightness in his steps that hasn’t been there for a very long time. 

“Bonjour!” LeFou smiles at Agatha, nodding as a way of greeting. He makes his way over to the tavern, the sun setting and painting the sky a combination of beautiful reds and pinks.   
As he opens the door the tavern he is immediately greeted by laughter and other noises and he smiles as he hops onto one of the stools at the bar. This isn’t so bad. 

A beer is slid in front of him and when he looks up, he sees Stanley grinning at him. “LeFou.” Stanley slides onto the stool next to him, their elbows touching. LeFou takes a big gulp of his beer. “How was your day?” It is such a simple question, but the smile that Stanley sends in his direction causes LeFou’s heart to flutter. “I uh- I went to the castle. Belle had something she wanted to show me.” LeFou shrugs. He wouldn’t tell Stanley about the reading lessons he was getting from Belle. Not yet. 

“How was yours?’ He asks instead. “It was – ah, uneventful.” Stanley ducks his head, his cheeks colouring slightly darker than usual. “Want to get out of here?” “We can go back to mine if you want?” LeFou offers as an answer, smiling slightly. Stanley merely nods.

As soon as the pair felt like there was nobody around that could see them, Stanley’s hand found LeFou’s and the two continued to walk to LeFou’s small cottage hand in hand. LeFou allowed Stanley to enter his tiny house before him, taking his jacket, hanging it over one of the squeaky old dining chairs and closing the door. As soon as the door falls shut, Stanley’s arms are around LeFou, embracing him tightly. LeFou lets out a little sound, before relaxing into the embrace and burying his face in the crook of Stanley’s neck. “I missed you today.” Stanley mutters and LeFou hums. “I did too.” The pair breaks apart, smiling softly at one another. Stanley grabs his bag, pulling out a small package carrying the logo of LeFou’s favourite baker. Stanley sits down and slides the package to LeFou. 

“What’s this?” LeFou picks up the box, a big smile plastered on his face. “A little something for my favourite person.” LeFou opens the box, taking out a cupcake, a delicate little sugar flower on top of it as decoration. LeFou leans over the table, pressing a small kiss on Stanley’s cheek. 

Yes, things are going well for LeFou. 

*

Some days, things are not going so well for LeFou. 

On days he doesn’t spend with Stanley, insecurities and doubt fill his mind and heart, suffocating him. Stanley is without a doubt the most important person in LeFou’s life. He’s funny, handsome, kind, caring and just about everything LeFou isn’t. 

Stanley can get everyone he desired, especially now that Gaston – Well, let’s just say Gaston isn’t snatching away any of the village’s ladies anymore. He can be with someone he can show off to the entire village, something he most definitely cannot with LeFou. 

LeFou looks at himself in the mirror, hating how his reflection isn’t fully visible, his sides being too wide. (Never mind the fact that if he takes a step backwards, he will be) He lets out a frustrating groan. 

“What are you doing mon amour?” LeFou turns around at once, facing Stanley with his tear-stained face. “Oh, LeFou.” Stanley coos, stepping closer to his lover. “I just want to be skinny.” LeFou sniffles. “Why on earth would you want that, LeFou?” LeFou looks down at his feet. “I just want to be good enough for you.” He didn’t mean to say it out loud, he really didn’t. The words just slipped. 

“Oh LeFou! Non! Tu es parfait maintenant! Tu es plus parfait! S’il te plaît, écoute moi! You are the most perfect person I know!” Stanley rushes towards LeFou, cradling LeFou’s face between his large hands. “You are caring and loyal. You are kind and ambitious. I love cuddling with you and I love how well you fit in my arms. I don’t care if you’re not skinny, LeFou, I care if you’re happy. Tu es mon rêve, mon amour.” Stanley gently wipes away LeFou’s tears, leaning down and softly kissing LeFou’s lips. “Je t’aime.” He whispers against the other man’s lips, before pressing them together once more. 

Some days are not going well for LeFou, but he will always have his Stanley to make them better. 

*

Stanley is happy. 

He has the most wonderful lover and he feels like the two of them can’t possible get any happier. This doesn’t mean, however, that there isn’t something nagging at Stanley. Something that has been nagging him ever since his first encounter with Madame de Garderobe and her majestic creations. 

When Tom, Dick and himself were put into dresses of the most gorgeous, soft fabrics, it had repulsed Tom and Dick, but not Stanley. No, Stanley had loved the way the soft fabrics fell around his body and felt beautiful, especially with de kind and uplifting words coming from the Madame. So ever since then, he has been going to Madame de Garderobe, comparing colours and drawing designs for the most wonderful dresses for the most gorgeous of mesdames. Madame de Garderobe has even told him he’d make for a great apprentice and she would love to take him on, if that is something that he would be interested in. 

Truth be told, he wants nothing more, but something is holding him back. After all, he doesn’t want LeFou to regard him as – No, he will not fall into his doubts so deeply again. He must be the strong and masculine one of them, LeFou carrying enough troubles and doubts for them both. 

So, he told Madame ‘no’ with his gaze on the floor, before hurrying out of the castle. Yet every Saturday morning, he makes his way back to the castle, surrounding himself with colours and fabrics and the wonderful person that is Madame de Garderobe. And he doesn’t say a single word to his lover.

*

“Bonjour, Madame!” Stanley greets her brightly when he enters the chambers. “Stanley! Oh, Stanley! I have the most wonderful thing to show you!” Stanley laughs and follows Madame de Garderobe into the other room, where she makes all her wonderful creations. Stanley stops abruptly when he sees the mannequin in the centre of the room, the most beautiful, gorgeous dress he has ever seen hanging from it. 

“Well, what do you think?” “Madame, votre création est magnifique! The girl who will get the honour of wearing these otherworldly fabrics will be the luckiest of all!” “C’est me pas pour une fille, my dear lad.” She smiles, her eyes twinkling with mischief. Stanley steps closer to the mannequin, his fingers dancing over the soft peach-coloured fabric, entranced by the beauty and difficult designs. “Pour qui-” Stanley glances up at the Madame. “Pour toi, Stanley.” “For me? But-” “It’s exactly your size. Go! Try it on for me, s’il te plaît.” And how could he say no to those pleading eyes?

*

LeFou whistles a little tune as he walks out of the library. The reading and writing lesson went especially well today. Maybe sometime soon he will be able to write an actual letter to Stanley. The thought only caused his smile to broaden. “This is – I’ve never felt so beautiful in my life, Madame.” LeFou hears a familiar voice say. Stanley. 

He follows the sound of his excited chatter and walks into the chambers of Madame de Garderobe. He wonders what has lead Stanley to be as happy, since it has been a while since he heard the man this excited. He glanced inside the other chamber, de working space of Madame, and sees Madame de Garderobe looking fondly at Stanley who’s twirling in front of a full-sized mirror, dressed in – LeFou’s eyes widen. Stanley is twirling in a detailed, peach-coloured dress, his lips appearing to be slightly darker than usual and a light pink colouring his eyes. 

Stanley gasps when he locks eyes with LeFou through the mirror and turns around abruptly. “LeFou! This isn’t – It’s really not-” Tears well up in Stanley’s eyes and he shuffles his feet. “Madame, could I have a moment with Stanley, s’il vous plaît?” He smiles at her. Warily, she takes her leave. Stanley doesn’t dare look LeFou in the eye as the shorter man walks closer to him. “Stanley, you-” LeFou raises his hand. Stanley flinches back. “Oh, Stan. You look-” Stanley sucks in a breath. “Disgusting? Like a freak? You never wish to see me again?” From the other chamber, Madame de Garderobe makes an indignant sound. 

“Stanley, you look stunning.” LeFou speaks quietly, not wanting to startle or cause distress any more. Stanley carefully meets LeFou’s eyes, tears starting to fall once he saw the sincerity in them. “How- Why aren’t you-?” Stanley can’t understand. This wonderful, amazing man, accepted him?

“Stanley.” LeFou wipes away Stanley’s tears, careful of the simple, yet fitting, make-up. “I love you.” Stanley lets out a throaty laugh. “I love you, too, mon amour. Thank you for-” LeFou cuts him off. “There is absolutely nothing to thank me for. Tu es parfait, Stanley.”

*

One night, a fortnight later, LeFou is getting ready for the ball he was personally invited to by Belle. “Are you sure you won’t join me?” He looks at Stanley through the reflection of the mirror. Stanley is looking at his lover with a wide smile, from where he is leaning against the door post. “Yes, I’m sure. Madame de Garderobe had something the wanted to show me.” “Join me after?” “Don’t assume, but maybe I will. I have no idea how long Madame will take. I do know she is expected to sing at the ball this evening. Come here.” LeFou turns around as Stanley walks over to him, gently taking the strands of the ribbon around LeFou’s neck and tying it together in a neat bowtie. “The pink suits you, mon amour.” “All my ribbons are pink, Stanley.” Stanley hums as response, pressing a kiss on LeFou’s forehead. “Je sais, but pink is quite your colour.” LeFou chuckles and walks past him, exiting their shared bedroom. “Have you told Madame de Garderobe that you will take the apprenticeship yet?” Stanley follows suit. “Not yet, but I will tonight.” He hands LeFou his coat. “Enjoy yourself this evening, mon amour.” “It would turn out better if you would join me. At least join me on the ride to the castle?” 

*

The pair separates in the entrance hall of the castle, after both greeting Lumière, who is welcoming the guests.   
LeFou makes his way to the ballroom, while Stanley walks towards the chambers of Madame de Garderobe.   
“Salut Madame, you had something to show me?” “Stanley! Oui, come!” She smiles one of her trademark mischievous smiles at him and pushes a grey dress in his hands. “Let’s give that man of you a little surprise, shall we?” “But Madame! The people-” “Will be dealt with by me and my Froufrou if they dare speak badly of you! Now get dressed! I didn’t spend all week on sewing for nothing.” She walks off and Stanley starts to get dressed. The grey fabric falls over his shoulders and Stanley eyes himself in the mirror. The grey is decorated with rich patterns of the most vibrant of blues. It is absolutely stunning. Stanley sits down at the table where the Madame holds all her powders and coals and starts to working on his face, a nervous yet exciting feeling settling in his belly.

*

LeFou can’t say that he isn’t having a good time, because he is. Yet he also knows Stanley’s presence can make it infinitely better. He smiles at the lady he is dancing with and twirls her around. As she steps from him to turn, another person slides in, filling her space. 

LeFou looks up and smiles broadly when he sees Stanley in front of him, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, yet his lips are lifted in a nervous smile. 

“You look gorgeous, Stanley.” LeFou tells the taller man as he leads Stanley through the dance. In the background, they hear Madame de Garderobe singing her beautiful tunes, her husband by her side and her beloved Froufrou in her arms. 

And in that moment, in the ballroom, surrounded by people who don’t even spare the gentlemen a second glance, they were infinite.


End file.
